Hell Hath no Fury like a Woman Scorned
by Balsam
Summary: Narcissa...what does anyone really know about her? See her in her finest hour. PG for violence, nothing graphic, though. This was my first ever fic and I'm leaving it up for posterity. And to keep me in the running for a "most improved" award. :P


**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me. All I ask is a review. Even if all you say is that I should never, ever write anything ever agin, I'd apreciate it. Of course, something constructive would be nice...**

Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned

  
  
Narcissa questioned her life, reflecting on all that had happened. Voldemort was back, not that she was surprised, it was inevitable... 

_ "What am I doing here, really? I was born a Black, Narcissa Black. One of the Darker families. I married into what could be called the Darkest family that there is. From a Black to a Malfoy, could any more Darkness worm its way into my life? _

_"Maybe if I married the Dark Lord himself. But now, now that we are out of the eye of the storm that is the war between Dark and the Light, now that I have lost one son to the first war, I can dig my grave no deeper. Draco never even knew his brother, Gregory. I remember when Lucius and I were naming him. Gregory means watchful. We are all watchful. Particularly those of us concealed in the Dark Lord's shadow. Watchful of Him, that he is not displeased with us, for if he were..._

_ "So many from my birth family dead, or imprisoned, or broken out and on the run. When I think of Bellatrix...of what she did to Sirius...how could I be like that? How can I continue?_

_ "But I can't pull out; there is no going back on a promise to the Dark Lord. It was a promise in blood, etched in my flesh to this day,"_ fingering the Dark Mark on her sleeve, she continued her reflections, _"A blood promise is not easily reversed, especially when the promise was made to the most powerful evil wizard in history. _

_ "How old was I when I made that promise? Eighteen? Nineteen? A young fool, blindfolded by my family. Betrothed to Lucius...Lucius...doesn't Lucius mean "bringer of light"? Yes, yes it does. He really brought the light into my life,"_ she laughed at the irony of it all, _"He brought the Dark Mark into my life, more like. Not that I wasn't expecting it. I always knew that it was my place to join this side. My family was expecting it, it wasn't really a choice. _

_ "But who does have choice? Not the Dark side, the Lord is omnipotent, but what choice does the Light side have but to fight the Dark? Not even the Neutrals have any other choice but to be Neutral for neither side will accept them. Muggles can only be Muggles. I am trapped, trapped in a life I did not chose." _

Panic. All went dark, she couldn't see. Blinded with her panic, she knew something had to be done.

"We've returned, Mother!" called Draco.

_"Such a naïve son, he has no idea what Lucius has in store for him, what his future will hold, what the Dark Lord wants from him. I must do something...I can't let him suffer my fate."_

"Narcissa, darling, come to bed," commanded Lucius, nothing was ever a request from him.

"Coming Lucius, I'll be there in a moment," she said, but to herself she added, "_the bastard, has he ever really talked to me? Why did I marry him? I never really thought about any other future. From the time I was eleven and we met at school, it was always expected of us, he never even asked me to marry him."_ Narcissa examined the ring on her left ring finger.

The ring was large and ornate, a deep green emerald surrounded by seven small diamonds with a snake shaped band that wrapped around her finger and extended to the first joint. _"What does this ring mean? All it is is a symbol of a link between two families."_

"Narcissa?"

"Here I am Lucuis," she answered as she climbed into their bed, slipping one of her favorite knives, the one with the Hippogriff wrapped around the handle (she had liked Hippogriffs ever since Buckbeak had helped her cousin Sirius escape) under her pillow. She closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep. When she heard her husband's breathing even out, she knew it was time to strike.

Out came the knife, and in it went a second time. Striking again and again, she felt the world right itself...but not completely. Her hands were covered in his blood, but he was still alive. He would not scream; years in Voldemort's service had taught him to take pain and death quietly. He turned over... "Narcissa?" he gasped and his eyes widened, never to close.

"Goodbye, _darling_," She walked into Draco's room, knife hidden in case he woke.

"Draco," she whispered. He didn't stir. She stood over him, looking down on his angelic face. She struck with near deadly accuracy.

"Mother?" Draco choked, "Thank you." "I love you, dearest." Narcissa realized that perhaps Draco could have turned Light. It dawned on her that she didn't really know anything about him. Did he have a girlfriend? Would he be missed? No, the Dark Lord would never allow him to become a traitor and live; he would not allow her son any real social ties; she was right to kill him, he was better off. She took him up in her arms as he died.

For those last moments, Draco was at peace. His mother loved him and he loved her back. He was released from his father's deathly tight clutches and he did not have to serve the Dark Lord. He would discover the secret of death.

Narcissa knew that she couldn't live without her boy. Her Dragon. A mother cannot live having lost two sons. And the Ministry would arrive at Malfoy Manor soon. She knew that they had the house under close watch. She would not go to Azkaban! She would join her son. The secret of death would be revealed to her also. They would be together in the Afterlife, wherever that was.

She kissed the Hippogriff on the knife handle, "I'll be seeing you soon Sirius," she mumbled as she placed the knife to her breast. It went in with a fluid motion, she could feel it pierce her heart. She slumped down over her beloved second-born.

By the time Ministry representatives came, accompanied by Aurors, they were all dead. Narcissa's hand was still on the knife that had killed the last of the Malfoy-Blacks. The Aurors determined that it was a double homicide- suicide. They levitated the bodies to the Death Eater Cemetery. The two adults were buried there, in unmarked graves. Draco Malfoy was buried in a nearby forest and all memory of him was deleted. The Mansion was burned to the ground; the students' and faculty's memories were obliviated. All but Dumbledore's, just in case... 


End file.
